Jueves
by LalsCullen
Summary: One-shot inspirado en la canción Jueves de LODVG y protagonizado por Alice y Jasper. ¡Disfruten!
1. Alice POV

**_¡Hola! Es la primera vez que subo algo acá, así que espero que lo disfruten. Este one-shot está inspirado en la canción "Jueves" de La Oreja de Van Gogh, y obviamente en Alice y Jasper de Stephenie Meyer. Gracias por leerlo, y dejen un review, si les gusta. ^-^ ¡Besos!_**

* * *

Me miré en el espejo por última vez, con la espalda erguida tanto como podía y una sonrisa pequeña en mi rostro. La cinta purpura contrastaba con mi cabello negro y le daba un toque más romántico a mi peinado. Terminé de alborotar mi cabello en puntas y caminé fuera de mi armario, que era mucho más grande que mi habitación en sí… Nunca podría dejar de agradecerle a mi padre que me permitiera todos mis caprichos.

Hoy estaba tan emocionada como el día anterior y el martes, y el lunes incluso. Lo vería de nuevo, y así no tuviera la valentía de hablarle, podría al menos imaginar que él lo hacía y que yo le interesaba tanto como él a mí... Indoloro, en muchas formas, frustrante en otras. Luego de cumplir con mi rutina diaria, llegué a la estación del metro de forma puntual para poder tomar el que acondicionaba mi alegría diaria. Observe múltiples personas de cualquier tipo que llenaban el lugar, apuradas algunas por llegar a tiempo a su empleo, otras relajadas, esperando que les traería este nuevo día.

Alisé mi falda favorita –una de las pocas prendas que usaba varias veces al mes- con algo de impaciencia. "Debes hablarle, Alice, ¿morirás por ello?" Pensé infundiéndome valentía. Decidí que le hablaría esta vez, no tenía nada que perder y después de todo… podía usar el auto para ir a la universidad todos los días. Suspiré bajando mi cabeza, justo antes de que el tren se detuviera y se ocupara con la gente necesaria.

Agarré fuertemente el tubo con mi pequeña mano para evitar caer o tropezar por el movimiento continuo del tren. Mi mirada seguía baja, y mis pensamientos se tornaban algo ridículos. Deseaba ser más guapa, algo más lista… Así tendría la seguridad de hablarle, sin temer sufrir por arriesgarme. Alcé mi vista y allí estaba él. Adoraba cuando usaba esa bufanda de color beige, pero tal vez estuviera enfermo, a pesar de que estábamos en marzo, el frío continuaba. Estaba sentado en el otro lado del vagón algo concentrado en el periódico, con su ceño fruncido y un molesto cabello rubio que atravesaba su mirada.

Daría lo que fuera por apartarlo de su rostro. Suspiré y desvié mi rostro por la ventanilla, viendo nada más que el paisaje borroso. Mis ojos, desobedientes, regresaron a su rostro descubriendo su mirada en mí. Sentí como la sangre calentaba mis mejillas, por la vergüenza, y cerré mis ojos, para luego sentir decepción porque él ya no me miraba.

Era el momento, ahora o nunca, porque no quería perder más tiempo. Sin embargo, aunque tenía las ganas de hablarle, mi razón me convencía de lo contrario mientras mi pequeño cuerpo se movía entre el espacio disponible para llegar a él. Sus ojos cafés claros estaban de nuevo sobre mí, y producían en mi cuerpo aquel escalofrío que me agradaba tanto. No obstante, sucedió de nuevo, aquella decepción se apoderó de nuevo de mí cuando dejó de mirarme, tanto que me volvió aun más pequeña de lo que era.

— Ja-Jasper —tartamudeé y musité con fuerza al llegar finalmente donde él estaba inconscientemente. Levantó su mirada y dejé de sentir que estabamos rodeados de otras personas. Solo estábamos los dos. Se puso de pie, y me miró fijamente. Levanté un poco mis cejas y él me sonrió de una forma que aceleró mi corazón y provocó que contuviera la respiración.

— Al fin… Te estaba echando de menos —Mi corazón dio un vuelco de la emoción, y creí que justo en ese momento moriría.— No te conozco, pero te echaba de menos.

Dejó de entrar luz en el vagón, y sentí una mano cálida que tomaba la mía y entrelazaba los dedos con ella. Valientemente, levanté mis manos y acaricié su rostro, antes de ponerme en puntillas, y besé sus labios como anhelaba hacerlo desde hacía tanto tiempo.

—Te quiero —Susurró con suavidad a mi oído, y sonreí ampliamente antes de responder.

_"Dices que me quieres, y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón..."_


	2. Jasper POV

Jasper POV.

—Deberías hablarle —Los ojos azules de mi hermana me miraron con gravedad mientras acomodaba la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello. — ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Que te mire mal? —Sus blancas y largas manos dejaron el trozo de tela y se acomodaron en su cintura. Era lo que hacía cuando le parecía que algo estaba muy mal y debía cambiar; en este caso, mis escasas acciones con aquella desconocida.

—Es difícil, Rose, no la conozco de nada, ni ella a mí. Sólo coincidimos casi siempre en el metro, como con cualquier otra persona. —Bufó como respuesta y peinó su cabello rubio con su mano. — Es ridículo si quiera pensarlo.

—Como quieras, hermanito, pero no deberías perder la oportunidad. Es más pecado no arriesgar. —Pellizcó mi mejilla con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro antes de salir de mi habitación.

Acaricié mi frente intentando deshacer el ceño fruncido que la ocupaba, producto de que ella reinara en mi mente desde hacía meses. Me había flechado desde el primer día, en el cual una leve sonrisa en su rostro fue para mí; me había enamorado con tan solo un gesto, sin siquiera decir una palabra. Era algo que nunca le admitiría a nadie, ni siquiera a Rosalie, a pesar de que sabía que ella sabía como me sentía. _Cosa de gemelos._

Sin embargo, así no se lo admitiera a nadie, no quería dejar de verla, de mirarla a escondidas como todos los días a través del periódico que solo servía de tapadera. Tomé mi maletín y me dirigí a la estación de tren más cercana a mi casa. Jueves. Día de pesadumbre, porque era la penúltima vez que la veía en la semana.

Esperé pacientemente a que llegara el tren, recordando la bendición que era haber rechazado el tren directo aquél día que llegaba tarde, y los siguientes, que me permitió verla por primera vez. Pequeña, delicada, con su cabello en punta y sus grandes ojos marrones. Sacudí mi cabeza y algo conmocionado, entré sentándome en uno de los extremos del vagón, luego se subiría ella y podría verla sin hacer nada más como los otros días.

Así sucedió. La pequeña hada se sostenía de una de las barras con la mirada distraída y con la gracilidad de una bailarina. Levanté el periódico y fruncí el ceño intentado, infructuosamente, leer lo que ponía. Solo estaban las palabras sin sentido. La miré de nuevo, recorriendo su rostro, que mantenía un toque de inocencia, imaginando que era mi mano que tocaba su piel. Me miró y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, mientras su rostro desanimado cerraba sus ojos. Suspiré, bajando la mirada.

Debía hablarle, como me insistía mi hermana, al menos escuchar su voz. Observé por la ventana, el paisaje algo gris por lo temprano y sus edificios pasando veloces alrededor. ¿Tendría el valor? Apreté los dientes por ser tan cobarde, ¿qué daño podía hacerme ella? Volví a buscarla con la mirada, pero ya no estaba en el lugar donde la había avistado minutos antes, provocando que mis ojos se abrieran alarmados. Sin darme cuenta se había deslizado entre el tumulto y ahora estaba más cerca de mí. Me descubrió mirándola y aparté la mirada algo avergonzado.

—Ja-Jasper —Me llamó una voz dulce que interrumpió mis pensamientos. Acto reflejo, la miré, estaba frente a mí, esperando. No debía hacer que esperara más. Me levanté y le sonreí, respirando algo agitado.

— Al fin… Te estaba echando de menos —Las palabras salieron de mis labios sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, emocionados— No te conozco, pero te echaba de menos.

El vagón se tornó oscuro y sin resistirlo más, tomé su pequeña mano entre la mía de forma suave. Me hacía sentir completo de muchas formas. Sus manos acariciaron mi rostro y sorpresivamente sus labios rozaron los míos en un suave beso.

—Te quiero —Susurré a su oído, rodeando su pequeño cuerpo junto a mí.

—Yo te quiero…

* * *

**Bueno, acá les dejo el POV de Jasper, ya lo tenía pero no sabía si subirlo. Espero les guste. n.n ¡Gracias por leer! 3**

**Posdata: Si les interesa, acá esta el vídeo de la canción. watch?v=cQHkDCaa5Ac**


End file.
